


Another text fic

by Salty_Queen123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Aaron burr is gay, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Always, Bi jd, Cause heathers obviously, George Washington is a Dad, Heather chandler is lesbian, I am tired, Insest, Jd isn't a phycopath, Mac duke and peggy looove memes, Multi, No Smut, Pan Alex, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Straight George Washington, Swearing, Texting, Trans Angelica Schuyler, Trans Female Character, Trans John Laurens, Trans Male Character, Veronica's bi, but it sure as hell talks about it, gay Kurt and ram, hahaha, heterosexual Martha, pan elisa, so is heather and heather, sorry - Freeform, texting and talking, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Queen123/pseuds/Salty_Queen123
Summary: I'll try to update this fic every week but I can't promise you I will.Sorry if the writing is shit I am writing this on a phone so ya.Eliza-ELIZAMaria-elizasbeaAngelica-AngiePeggy-AndPeggyAlexander-topJohn-bottomAaron-middleLafayette-lafytafyHercules-hercGeorge-dadThomas-bigdaddyJames-lilmommyHeather c-VSbitchHeather d-memequeenHeather m-deadmemeVeronica-chandsdaddyJd-jdRam-dumbKurt-dumberMartha-unicorn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this fic every week but I can't promise you I will. 
> 
> Sorry if the writing is shit I am writing this on a phone so ya. 
> 
> Eliza-ELIZA  
> Maria-elizasbea  
> Angelica-Angie  
> Peggy-AndPeggy  
> Alexander-top  
> John-bottom  
> Aaron-middle  
> Lafayette-lafytafy  
> Hercules-herc  
> George-dad  
> Thomas-bigdaddy  
> James-lilmommy  
> Heather c-VSbitch  
> Heather d-memequeen  
> Heather m-deadmeme  
> Veronica-chandsdaddy  
> Jd-jd  
> Ram-dumb  
> Kurt-dumber  
> Martha-unicorn

10:05 am girl group chat

VSbitch - ronnnnnnnnnni

Chandsdaddy - I be over soon

VSbitch - I didn't say anything 

Chandsdaddy - I just know

ELIZA - why are u 2 up

Elizasbea - y arnt they

Bottom - now I want burr and hammi over

VSbitch - why is John here

Bottom - I hav a vagina 2 u no

AndPeggy - me 

Memequeen - me

Deadmeme - also me

Bottom - you fuckin memers

AndPeggy - gasp I am offended

Chandsdaddy - why

AndPeggy I am a dank memer

Bottom - same thing

Memequeen - noooooo not same thing there to very different things

Deadmeme - ya you can't just say same thing it's offensive to all different memer types

Bottom - sorry

AndPeggy - we forgive u don't do it again tho

Bottom - ok

VSbitch - ok wtaf 

Chandsdaddy - I'll be over in 5

ELIZA - can you come over Maria oh and bring Angie

Elizasbea - be there in 10 with him/her

Deadmeme - dukey come over please

Memequeen - ok be there in literally a minute

Bottom - I am going to Alex's house

AndPeggy - andpeggyandpeggyandpeggy the Schuyler sisteeeeeessssssssss  
\-----------10:34


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all just talkin' manly girls tho
> 
> Eliza-ELIZA  
> Maria-elizasbea  
> Angelica-Angie   
> Peggy-AndPeggy  
> Alexander-top  
> John-bottom  
> Aaron-middle  
> Lafayette-lafytafy  
> Hercules-herc  
> George-dad  
> Thomas-bigdaddy  
> James-lilmommy  
> Heather c-VSbitch  
> Heather d-memequeen  
> Heather m-deadmeme  
> Veronica-chandsdaddy  
> Jd-jd  
> Ram-dumb  
> Kurt-dumber  
> Martha-unicorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing might be shit cause I'm writing on a phone. 
> 
> Leave a comment telling me what I should do for the next chapter. 
> 
> Eliza-ELIZA  
> Maria-elizasbea  
> Angelica-Angie   
> Peggy-AndPeggy  
> Alexander-top  
> John-bottom  
> Aaron-middle  
> Lafayette-lafytafy  
> Hercules-herc  
> George-dad  
> Thomas-bigdaddy  
> James-lilmommy  
> Heather c-VSbitch  
> Heather d-memequeen  
> Heather m-deadmeme  
> Veronica-chandsdaddy  
> Jd-jd  
> Ram-dumb  
> Kurt-dumber  
> Martha-unicorn

3:00am girls chat

Deadmeme - oh shit

ELIZA - wtf Mac it's 3 in the morning 

Deadmeme - I know. But I fell down the fucking stairs

Memequeen - are you ok

Deadmeme - no i think I broke something

Angie - how did you fall down stairs at three in the morning

VSbitch - she tends to sleep walk btw I stole heathers phone so she's asleep

Bottom - I love doing that with Alex

Deadmeme - guys i am still here

Bottom - I know 

Chandsdaddy - why TF does ronni have my phone

VSbitch - hi mommy

Andpeggy - wtf? Bitch it is thee middle of the god damn night and ya'll woke my ass up and you know It takes me forever to fall back asleep D: ):(

Memequeen - babe I'll be over in I min

Deadmeme - thanks:)

Elizasbea - ok

ELIZA - Maria go back to sleep

Elizasbea - why

ELIZA - cause its three in the morning 

Elizasbea -on one condition 

ELIZA - oh

Elizasbea - FUCK ME IN THE ASS BECAUSE I LOVE JESUS

Memequeen - Meeeeeeeeeeeee

Deadmeme - don't text and drive damn it

Memequeen - ok

Bottom - yay that's not safe

Angie - yay hey lizzy I am trying to sleep and you are elbowing me in the side

Bottom - are you three all sleeping in the same bed

Angie - yes B)

ELIZA - did you the sunglasses emoji 

Angie - yes baby

VSbitch - are all in a poly relation ship

Angie - yes

Bottom - me

VSbitch - with

Bottom - Alex and Tom

Chandsdaddy - oooooooh oh ya btw I gave heather her phone back

Memequeen - I am here

VSbitch - god bless well bye

Chandsdaddy - ya bye bitches

Angie - bye

ELIZA - bye and Maria says goodnight get well Mac

Andpeggy - gooooooooood night  
Rip Mac 2017

Bottom - good night get better Mac

Deadmeme - we're on the way to the hospital 

Memequeen - she broke her lag it sucks I went to bed at 1:00am so

Deadmeme - don't text and drive pls

Memequeen - ok bye

Deadmeme - good night

\---------4:00am


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bois talk a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my writing is shit I am still writing this on a fucking phone. 
> 
> Eliza-ELIZA  
> Maria-elizasbea  
> Angelica-Angie   
> Peggy-AndPeggy  
> Alexander-top  
> John-bottom  
> Aaron-middle  
> Lafayette-lafytafy  
> Hercules-herc  
> George-dad  
> Thomas-bigdaddy  
> James-lilmommy  
> Heather c-VSbitch  
> Heather d-memequeen  
> Heather m-deadmeme  
> Veronica-chandsdaddy  
> Jd-jd  
> Ram-dumb  
> Kurt-dumber  
> Martha-unicorn

1:34am bois chat

Top - wtf

Middle - Alex TF happened this time

Top - why TF is Maria and Eliza and Angie having a three way on our couch at one in the morning 

Bigdaddy - me

Top - stfu Tom

Middle - wtf is that name

Angie - we wanted to see how u'd react to seeing ur ex ur exs bro/sis and the person who u slept with while dating my sis all having three way

Bigdaddy - MEEEEEEEEEEE BITCH

Lilmommy - were you watching Shane Dawson again

Bigdaddy - maybe

Herc - who the fcuk is screaming at this hour

Top - Maria Eliza and Angie 

Bigdaddy - me last night

Angie - we wanted to get back at Alex for breaking my sisters hart 

Top - that was five years ago in collage 

Angie - she still crys you hartless man slut

Top - says the one who's fucking two girls at once

Dad - kids please quit down I am trying to sleep

Angie - mr Washington Alex is being a meany weeny 

Bigdaddy - lets all ignor the fact yhat Angie called Alex a meany weeny

Dad - what did you do Alex

Top - hes/she's the one having sex in the middle of the night and woke all of us up

Jd - guys can you all like shut up were trying to sleep

Top - who's were 

Jd - me Kurt and ram 

Dumb - jd is blushing like a little bicht

Jd - am not 

Dumber - r too

Lilmommy - I can here them screaming at each other

Top - that or it's Angie Eliza and Maria

Angie - stfu Alex 

Dad - ALL OF YOU BE QUITE I AM TRYING TO GET MY GOD DAMN BEAUTY SLEEP

middle - where's laf

Lafytafy - oh I am here I'm just watchin 

Top - you guys woke Jon up and he's horny

Bigdaddy - me. Lets all have a orgy

Lilmommy - yesssssssaaaaaasa

Jd - well ok Kurt ram 

Dumb - yes 

Dumber - yesss

Jd - were in

Herc - hahahahahahagagagaaggaagghaha  
Get it were in hahahahahahagaha

Jd - you fuckin five year old

Lafytafy - is it just me or do you guys hear peggy screaming go to sleep

Top - we are all meeting in my living room so we can fuck

\---Dad has left the chat---

Middle - rip mr w 

Angie - well were leaving

Hurc - bye

Lafytafy - bi

Bigdaddy - hahaha bye

Lilmommy - bye guys

Middle - bye 

Jd - good night Angie Eliza and Maria 

Top - jd your so extra

Jd - shut up Alex

Dumb - bye bye

Dumber - good night 

Angie - later fuckers

\-------------------2:25am

Angie, Eliza and Maria all left and all the guys and Jon ( but not Angie or George ) had a great big orgy and got complaints from the girls and mister George Washington.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie, Eliza and Maria come back and have sex, and annoy the girls.  
> Girls text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY that I haven't written anything for what the past two months.
> 
> Hey, but I will try to put sexting in the chapter. So yeah I was gone for reasons, that being school. 
> 
> So enjoy the chapter and have a Gucci day. 
> 
> Eliza-ELIZA  
> Maria-elizasbea  
> Angelica-Angie  
> Peggy-AndPeggy  
> Alexander-top  
> John-bottom  
> Aaron-middle  
> Lafayette-lafytafy  
> Hercules-herc  
> George-dad  
> Thomas-bigdaddy  
> James-lilmommy  
> Heather c-VSbitch  
> Heather d-memequeen  
> Heather m-deadmeme  
> Veronica-chandsdaddy  
> Jd-jd  
> Ram-dumb  
> Kurt-dumber  
> Martha-unicorn

2:30am girls chat 

AndPeggy - wtaf

ELIZA - I'm horny

AndPeggy - so that don't mean you gotta moan as loud as a fucking car alarm 

Chandsdaddy - damn now I horny

\--------

Private chat - chandsdaddy added 

VSbitch - Veronica wtf

Chandsdaddy - I want you to fuck me

VSbitch - are you drunk again 

Chandsdaddy - and horny yes

VSbitch - damn it Eliza ok let's get this shit over with cause I need my beauty sleep 

Chandsdaddy - ok give me what you got Make me cum

Chandsdaddy - make me a fucking waterfall 

VSbitch - ok I got it 

VSbitch - ok ok holy fUCK o-fucking-k  
So ronni just how wet are you 

Chandsdaddy - dripping through my Fucking pours 

VSbitch - ok so you're so horny your sweating holy fuck ok we can work wyth this 

Chandsdaddy - Heather do you know how to sext

VSbitch - ah yaaaa I got the national sexting award for best sexter this is just the way I warm up 

Chandsdaddy - right well hit me baby one last time 

VSbitch - hahahahahaha okokokok  
Describe to me what you are doing to yourself 

Chandsdaddy - well I am fingering my self like it's the end of the fucking world 

VSbitch - omg your pussy must be so fucking wet  
Omg I wist I could be with you right now so I can eat you out like your fucking Taco Bell mmmmm

Chandsdaddy - oh ya you wanna eat me out what else 

VSbitch - I wanna finger you and fuck you with a fake cock

Chandsdaddy - oh ya do you wanna kidnap me photograph me naked in an abandoned warehouse and then leave me tied up for the rats

VSbitch - what the fuck what kind of kink are you interested in 

VSbitch - wait before you answer do you like role play 

Chandsdaddy - 1 many links and 2 yes I love role play but I didn't wanna tell you because I thought you would think it's weird 

VSbitch - I don't think that is weird what kind of role play you into 

Chandsdaddy - oh ya know riverdale Jane the virgin deh bmc Chicago the moulin rouge extra 

VSbitch - ah yes so lots of musical s  
Well wait in your room go half a hour 

Chandsdaddy - ok but don't take for forever please 

VSbitch - I'll see what I can can do god I'm so fucking white

\-----------mean while 

AndPegg - Madison is grappling with the fact that not every issue can be settled by comity

Memequeen - mean while 

AndPeggy - congress is fighting over where to put the capital 

Deadmeme - phusudgjdufjchfudivg

AndPeggy - it isn't pretty 

Bottom - wtf BISH I an going to bed 

Angie - BISH me too da fuck

ELIZA - challenge for you all y'all gatta say BISH in your text 

Elizasbae - BISH challenge expected 

Elizasbae - BISH how your lag doin

Deadmeme - BISH they doing just fine thanks for asking 

Memequeen - BISH get yo ass to bed

Deadmeme - BISH chill out I am

Bottom - BISH why TF is Heather c dressed like Cheryl daddy blossom from riverdale 

Angie - omtf BISH I Fucking love that show 

AndPeggy - BISH me too da fuck

ELIZA - y'all BISHes needs tos sleeps

Elizasbae - BISH you guessed it WHO yous right 

Bottom - yo BISH why everyone so quiet 

Memequeen - BISH everyone is trying to sleep 

Bottom - BISH da tru ima go to sleep  
Same goes for the rest of you

AndPeggy - ah BISH da tru Mmmm well bye 

 

\----------4:23am

And with that, all the girls went to sleep, but Veronica and Cheryl (Heather duh) stayed up because of Veronica's hornyness. And all was well amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a chapter finally. Sorry if thee writing is not the best I, wait for it, am still writing this on a phone. Please comment on what the next chapter should be about. 
> 
> Again sorry I didn't write anything I still need to do so Christmas shopping and stuff so ya. 
> 
> Merry Christmas you guys and thanks for reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so sorry for not posting I'm just super busy with school and dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza-ELIZA  
> Maria-elizasbea  
> Angelica-Angie  
> Peggy-AndPeggy  
> Alexander-top  
> John-bottom  
> Aaron-middle  
> Lafayette-lafytafy  
> Hercules-herc  
> George-dad  
> Thomas-bigdaddy  
> James-lilmommy  
> Heather c-VSbitch  
> Heather d-memequeen  
> Heather m-deadmeme  
> Veronica-chandsdaddy  
> Jd-jd  
> Ram-dumb  
> Kurt-dumber  
> Martha-unicorn

Angelica's pov

I wake up to Eliza on top of me. 

"Angie," she says in a excited whisper   
"the new episode of riverdale is out!"

"First of all its… two o'clock and you need sleep. Second of all where is Maria?!"

"She's watching it without us, that little slut. MARIA I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, YOU START WATCHING WITHOUT US, I'LL CHOP YOUR FUCKING CLIT OFF!!!"

"Sorry!" I could hear Maria down stairs 

"Fine, okay let's go down stairs and watch it. The sooner we're done watching the sooner I can get some sleep." 

"Yes!!"

I walk downstairs, while Eliza runs like the freaky ass clown from It is after her. We get down to see everyone sitting in front of the tv. 

"Ah shucks, y'all beat us down here." Says Eliza disappointed. 

"Well the fuck you waiting for, play it slow ass." I hear Chandler say across the room. 

"Babe chill."

The next 46 minutes was interesting, the girls laughed and cried, and somewhere between started fucking each other. It was the craziest, riverdale watching experience in my life. 

Soon after it was done most of the girls kinda just crashed on the floor. While me, Maria and Eliza went upstairs. 

As soon as my head touched the pillow I fell asleep. 

I woke up at five to Eliza spooning me and Maria with her head in the crook of my neck. Which happens quite a bit, but I love it. I love my girls and they love me. 

\----------next morning, nobody's pov

10:46am ELIZA calling bottom 

Eliza - yo that episode of riverdale was lit

John - when the hell did you watch it 

Eliza - as soon as it came out duh

John - I need to get on your level 

Eliza - true, oh what are you doing doing tonight 

John - pfft I don't know, I'll probably just sleep or something 

Eliza - well that is just the saddest fucking thing I've ever heard 

John - what you expect me and Alex never do jack shit anymore 

Eliza - well come here we're going to be doing a movie marathon of Harry Potter and Star Wars. It will be great 

John - ok I'll be over in a hour with a fuck   
lot of shit

Eliza - sounds like a fucking plan later

John - mkay Byeeeeeeeee 

Call ended. Call time 8:35 

And with that all the girls and Angie had a long movie marathon, that lasted a VERY long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll post every month.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Heather Chandler chat a fuck ton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye it yo sick boi here being gay af and gess what... I'm going to hell cause I'm such a bad bitch, AND this may just be the shittest chapter I'll ever write. But hey at least I'm trying. 
> 
> Eliza-ELIZA  
> Maria-elizasbea  
> Angelica-Angie  
> Peggy-AndPeggy  
> Alexander-top  
> John-bottom  
> Aaron-middle  
> Lafayette-lafytafy  
> Hercules-herc  
> George-dad  
> Thomas-bigdaddy  
> James-lilmommy  
> Heather c-VSbitch  
> Heather d-memequeen  
> Heather m-deadmeme  
> Veronica-chandsdaddy  
> Jd-jd  
> Ram-dumb  
> Kurt-dumber  
> Martha-unicorn

Purple chat 9:36am

Chandsdaddy - omfg I fucking love full house 

Chandsdaddy - I'm almost done season 8 and it's so sweet that fucking valentines day episode so sweet 

VSbitch - that ones so good why TF you wachin without me 

Chandsdaddy - I'm fucking crying 

VSbitch - omg that one episode after was so cringe worthy 

Chandsdaddy - oof true. Oh oh oh do you remember that one time when you HAD to watch a episode when you were masterbateing then you realized "oh shit i'ma watch full house." Then I walk in and I'm like "oh what ya doing baby, are you masterbateing to full house, dude what the fuck."

VSbitch - I thought you swore to not say that story 

VSbitch - plus that was the last day it was airing on Netflix 

VSbitch - so you can't blame me-_-

Chandsdaddy - ok whatever you say 

Chandsdaddy - hey you excited for the new episode of Jane the vergin 

VSbitch - duuuuuh other then full house fuller house and riverdale and stranger things that's one of my favourite thing 

Chandsdaddy - #jetraendgame

VSbitch - no no no it's obvious that it'll be raff and Jane end game

Chandsdaddy - ya whatever 

Chandsdaddy - ok change of topic um this is a big question but can we get a pet cat and name him jfk

VSbitch - first dogs are better second why would we want to name our pet after a dead person 

Chandsdaddy - well cus growing up I had a cat named jfk 

VSbitch - ya I know but why 

VSbitch - why'd you want to name your cat that. Ha that rhymes 

Chandsdaddy - that's what I was learning about in class and I wanted to impress my teacher so I told him that I named my cat jfk and he believed me and asked me if I could bring him to school the day after so I did and his collar said jfk on it but before his name wasn't jfk it was spots and we HAD to change his name so I changed it to jfk

Chandsdaddy - the sad thing is he got hit by a car a few years later but he was a good cat 

VSbitch - so all of this was to impress your teacher 

Chandsdaddy - hey I was young when it happened and yes indeed it was

VSbitch - well you impressed me with that story 

VSbitch - now LETS GO WATCH SOME FUCKING FULL HOUSE!!!!!!!!

9:57am


End file.
